Timon and Pumbaa's Safari Ride
Timon and Pumbaa's Safari Ride is a motion simulator ride at DisneyQuest in Disney Universe Resort Ride Summary Queue Guests enter through an enterance formed by tree branches and walk through the jungle. They reach the boarding station where the walk through a long, dark corridor and end up in a 16 passenger Jeep in the middle of the jungle. Ride Guests enter the 4-row, 4-seat Jeep car. with (animatronic) Timon and Pumbaa at the drivers seat. Timon welcomes guests to their Safari tour and tells guests about their Jeep. He says it is equipped with a GPS, DVD Player, and Emergency Beacon. The Jeep starts moving through jungle and the safari begins. They drive through the jungle and then stop at a rhino crossing. But the rhino comes too close, then hits the jeep. The jeep then starts suddenly, as it goes out of control. It escapes the rhino and hits a few rocks. Then the jeep stops as Timon and Pumbaa spot a pathway of drive-thrus. They go thru a fast food drive thru and read the menu, only to realize that day's special is them. They drive away quickly and end of getting lost. They end up stopping in the elephant graveyard and encounter the hyenas, who want to eat them. They drive inside a dark cave to escape them. Timon turns on the headlight to see a group of bats that attack the two. They drive away and enter to a pit full of tiny holes that shoot lava, inside, they meet the Hyenas. They drive forward and go thru twist and turns avoding the holes that shoot lava. They go down as the jeep hits a few spike shaped rocks. They find a pathway that goes back up, where they go on a thin road as they twist and turn to aviod the Hyenas, then the jeep falls and crashes. Just as the Hyenas are about to eat them, Pumbaa gets out of the Jeep and pushes it out of the cave and back where the ride started. Pumbaa gets back into the car as Timon thanks guests for coming and hopes they enjoyed the experience. Mechanics When guests enter the 16 passenger (4-row, 4-seat) Jeep, they are actaully entering a 4-DOF motion based vehicle designed to look like a Jeep. The jungle setting surrounding the Jeep is a 4K resolution 360-degree projection projected on a dome screen surrounding the Jeep. The film uses a Dolby 7.1 surround sound system. In the front of the Jeep, where the steering wheel is, sits an animatronic Timon and Pumbaa who talk throughout the show. Throughout the ride, multible special effects are used. Whenever the Jeep is driving forwards, wind is blown towards riders. When the Jeep goes to the drive-thrus, the scent of fried chicken is visible. When the bats attack the riders, their backs are poked with a mechanism in the seat, wires brush against their ankles, and a burst of air pops in their faces. When the Jeep enters the room with the lava holes, the atmosphere gets noticeably warmer. Smoke is blown out of the floor whenever a lava hole pops. The smoke comes out of a certian area of the floor corrisponding to where it is happening on-screen. Whenever the lava hole pops, a burst of hot air is blown on the riders. The burst of air comes from the direction where it happened on-screen. When Pumbaa exits the Jeep in the end of the ride, the Pumbaa animatronic is just being lowered out of the riders sight and the audio and special effects give the effect he is moving. Trivia * Saftey Restrain: Seatbelt * Fastpass and Single Rider available